Makeshift Beauty
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: It's not like she wanted it to happen. Honest. TroySharpay. SharpayCentric. Bad summary, better story


**Makeshift Beauty**

**By: xoAlmostFamous**

**Pairing- Troy//Sharpay**

**A/N: Yes, that's not a typo. I really did write a Troypay, but let me tell you, it took me a while! I really hope you guys like it. I'm just trying to challenge myself and try something new. Review Please!**

Sharpay Evans had always been told she was beautiful. She had perfect blond hair, perfect white teeth, and a massive wardrobe. She seemingly had everything. She owned a huge house and her parents were rich. And yet, there was one thing Sharpay didn't have that made her feel empty inside. His name was Troy Bolton.

Of course, Troy already had a girlfriend. Gabriella Montez was smart, funny, and beautiful, in a different way than Sharpay was. Sharpay could tell how much the two loved each other. The way Troy looked at Gabriella. The way they could talk about anything for hours and never get bored. And when Troy snuck up behind her and tickled her sides, Sharpay could see how much Gabriella's face lit up. She could see how much love was between them. But Sharpay couldn't lie to herself anymore- she was also in love with Troy.

It wasn't like she wanted it to happen. Troy had just changed since the musical. He was sweeter and just an all around better person. He comforted her when Zeke had left.

_Flashback_

_Troy was walking to his homeroom when he heard the muffled sobs of Sharpay Evans. She was sitting against a wall near the_

_gym. "Hey Sharpie," Troy called her by her nickname, sitting down next to her. "Hi Troy," Sharpay responded quietly. "Are_

_you okay?" he asked her. "No!" she sobbed, "Zeke's moving!" Troy sighed. He knew it was about this. "Shar, it'll be okay. _

_Zeke loves you." She cried even more. "I know! And that's just it! I __**love him**__and he's leaving me!" Troy put his arm around _

_her. "It'll be okay. "Gabriella and I will get you through this."_

_**End flashback**_

_**Gabriella **__and I, _Sharpay thought to herself. She had to admit she was jealous of Gabriella. She was jealous of _Troyella, _as the student body called it. She was jealous Gabriella had Troy- and that she herself was alone.

Sharpay thought back to when Troy needed her help- _big time_.

_Flashback_

"_Shar!" Troy called, pounding on the Evans' door. "Let me in!" Sharpay opened the door to a soaked Troy, no doubt from the _

_rain. "Bolton? What do you want?" she asked him. Troy looked at her "GabriellaandIhadafightandIneedtomakeituptoher." _

_he said. Sharpay glared at him, confused. "What?" she asked, puzzled. Troy sighed. "Gabriella and I had a fight and I need to _

_make it up to her." Sharpay rolled her eyes, though she wished they had broken up. "Come in." She walked in and sat on her _

_couch. She motioned for him to sit down with her. "So," she asked him, "what was the fight about?" Troy answered, "We _

_were supposed to meet at her locker after school. I was 15 minutes late. She was pissed. She yelled at me. I told her she was _

_being stupid and that if she wanted a better boyfriend, then to break-up with me. And… she did." he finished. "God, Sharpay,_

_what am I gonna do?" he said, choking up. Sharpay looked at him. "Have you tried calling her?" she asked. "S-she won't_

_answer my phone calls." he muttered. Sharpay patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Troy," she paused to keep_

_herself composed, "I'll help you get her back"_

_End flashback_

Sharpay remembered when the two got back together. Troy gave her a promise ring that Sharpay had picked out. To be honest with herself, she didn't want to. But to her, seeing him hurt like that was unbearable. She remembered how sick she felt inside when they reunited. Just thinking about it made her eyes sting with tears. _Why does this hurt so much?_ she thought to herself, _It's just a boy. _But he wasn't just a boy. He was Troy Bolton, the **man** she was _painfully in love with._

_Fin._

**A/N: Okay, it's not my best work. It was more Sharpay centric, but it was different from what I've ever written. I put Troyella bits in there. I didn't mean to, but I did. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Review please!**

**-Caitlin:)**


End file.
